Partners in Crime
by Wolfspirit44
Summary: She trusts him even though they've only just met. Jerza request. Threeshot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: this is for the Anon who requested a Jerza spy situation. I've decided to turn it into a threeshot, as I feel this topic has plenty of meet and I have a seriously good idea for this.**

 **This first part is going to be short. Like, extremely short. I haven't written something so short like this in a while, but think of this as the the introduction.**

 **Many thanks to all who continue to read my stories. It really makes my day when I get in my inbox that so and so has favorited this, or this person reviewed on that. Thanks to you all.**

* * *

She studies the man she's supposed to call "partner."

He's beautiful, in a rugged and mysterious way. Thick, blue hair, the color of the azure sky, hangs over brooding green eyes. They seem haunted, those eyes, which makes them all the more alluring.

She continues to study him, her eyes roving over his angular cheekbones, the masculine jawline, the full lips. Once she's finished studying his face, her eyes drop to his body, following the muscular curve of his throat to the outline of his collarbone. He has a broad, well defined chest, strong looking arms, and sturdy legs. He's well fit, and the way he holds himself tells her that he is well trained in the art of stealth: balancing lightly on his feet, prepared for the slightest move; eyes constantly checking surroundings, looking for signs of danger; arms held against his sides loosely, yet taut enough to land a full force blow to an opponent if the occasion arises. She likes her new "partner."

He studies her too, and she inwardly smirks. Not to be vain, but she knows she's beautiful, and that men usually can't deny her beauty. She's a seductress, and she knows it. But it's also a good part of the job.

She runs her fingers through her thick red locks and continues to watch him through narrowed brown eyes. Neither of them speak, but continue to feel each other out, strip them down to the core with their eyes.

Finally, he moves. It's a quick gesture, full of a hidden power that any mundane person would not have noticed. He reaches out a hand, and she can feel the power in his muscles as she takes it and shakes it firmly. If she were the target, he'd have no problems breaking her hand if need be.

"Jellal," he says, brief and quiet, even her sharp ears have the slightest amount of trouble hearing it. His mouth barely moves as he says it, a talent need for the job. He's been well trained.

She nods curtly. "Erza," she replies, dropping his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you."

He smirks, his green eyes smoldering. "The pleasure's all mine."

 _So,_ she thinks, reflecting on the quietness of their conversation. _Testing my skills now, are we?_

 _Two can play that game._

She walks around him, eyeing him up and down carefully. His eyes follow her as she circles him like like a bird of prey. He's careful, and keeps a close watch on her every move.

Suddenly, as fast as a viper, she whips a gun out of her boot, pointing the muzzle in his direction. But he, too, is quick, and has already swerved to the side, a gun manifesting in his own hand. He's smiling, enjoying their contest of strengths, skills and talents.

He throws himself to the side as she lunges at him, barely avoiding the appearance of a blade as she swings it at his side. Grunting, he slips behind her, trying to penetrate her defenses and catch her off guard. But she's fast, so unbelievably fast.

She whirls, her gun suddenly pressing this forehead. At the same time, he feels her knife clang against his gun-wielding hand, forcing him to drop it and focus on the one held to his face. The metal is cool against his skin, and it takes all of his willpower to not flinch from the death holder in her hand.

She looks at to him, a cold light in her eyes. She's almost convinced that her previous instincts about him were false, and that he's just another incompetent, useless, rookie, but then he grins.

She feels the cold sharpness pierce her stomach. She looks down, seeing that he'd conjured a knife out of nowhere and now has it pressed against her belly. Her shirt has been torn, and the blade is biting into her skin, nicking it and drawing a pale red line of blood.

She looks at him. They're locked in a silent battle of wills, of whom would surrender first. But she can see it in his eyes: _he won't._

She smiles and pulls the gun away from from his forehead, and he concedes, holding his hand out and pulling the knife away from her.

They nod silently at each other. Testing is over.

She nods and turns. "You passed," she said over her shoulder. "Get ready to leave. We depart in one hour."

* * *

 **A/N: Part two will be updated soon after Rainy Season and Fuse are updated. I hop you liked it, tell me what you think of it so far.**

 **-Wolf**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I'm super sorry to those of you who have been waiting for me to update. Writers block hit me hard in the past week or so, so I'm incredibly sorry for my weird and super late updates.**

 **Part two is now officially up. I think you'll like it. At first, when I started it, I actually has to rewrite it several times (read Writers block above) but overall, I really like this chapter.**

 **One final note: One more chapter. I won't go farther than this. It also may be a bit fluffy too, so remember that. Thanks all for reading. R &R?**

* * *

The train ride is long. However, Jellal busies himself with studying the woman who, despite her fragile appearance, is capable of taking down a full grown man in less than two minutes. Although he'd probably won their little spar from before, Jellal has no doubt that if she was being serious, he wouldn't have had a chance.

No one beats Erza Scarlet, codenamed Titania.

He's heard of her before. Who hasn't? She's considered to be a prodigy and legend in the FIA (Fiore Intelligence Association). She rose to fame at a young age, twenty, by taking down a ruthless slave trader named Bora. The FIA had been chasing that madman for ten years prior, but when Erza Scarlet was assigned the job, she captured him in less than three months. Her extraction team had found her in an interrogation room with him tied up and gagged, with her holding him at gunpoint and a sultry smile on her face as she turned him in.

No one ever said that Agent Scarlet wasn't ruthless.

She's sitting opposite him, legs crossed professionally in a black dress. Her eyes really fixated on a point outside the window, but he's quite confident that she is well aware of what is going on inside the train car.

He's also extremely sure she knows he's watching her.

Red hair, tied up high in a ponytail, falls gently across her shoulders, draping down her back. Several loose strands fall in front of her face and caress her cheeks. Dark eyes empty of emotion stare at their surroundings.

 _She's beautiful,_ he notices absently. _Beautiful and deadly._

"We should probably go over the plan," she says, startling him from his reverie. He jolts, and watches as she uncrosses her slim legs. She reaches into her coat, which is laying beside her on the seat, and pulls out a piece of paper, creased along the edges as she unfolds it. His eyes narrow as the paper is revealed to be a map of a large mansion.

"What's that?" He asks, leaning forward so he could see the layout of the building more clearly. She hands it to him, and he gratefully accepts.

"That would be the headquarters of Phantom Lord, a ruthless gang that rules the underworld of Magnolia," she says, watching him carefully as he studies the map. "Our mission is to infiltrate the building and steal some files. And if we can, get close to Jose, the leader, and take him out."

Jellal looks up from the paper with a raised brow. "Really?" He says. "Seems like an awful amount of stuff for us to keep track of."

She grins and slips a hand up her leg, rucking up her dress to reveal a handgun attached to a garter on her thigh. "Oh don't worry," she purrs. "You can deal with the files. I've got Jose."

Jellal's mouth goes dry. He finds it hard to suppress his growing physical attraction to her, especially after seeing her creamy thighs and hearing her seductive whisper. He suppresses a groan. How the hell is he supposed to complete a mission feeling this way? At this rate, he'd have a more _pressing_ matter to deal with rather than worrying about some files.

They didn't tell him he'd be dealing with a _hard_ situation.

"So," he says through gritted teeth, carefully maneuvering himself so she couldn't see anything below his stomach. He is grateful for deciding to bring a coat, and now he wordlessly throws it over his lap, to create a barrier between her and, well, _it._

She frowns, and leans forward, pointing on the map. "This is the main entrance," she begins. "We're supposed to be reps from another gang, called Eisenwald. They're like the dogs of the underground, and they follow all of Phantom's orders. Other spies have already intercepted the real Eisenwald representatives, so we're taking their place."

"Will it just be us?" Jellal asks, his eyes roving over the map for any side entrances- or in their case, once the infiltration is over, an escape- or any hidden tunnels to be aware of.

She shakes her head. "There are going to be some other gangs joining us," she explains. "Other agents have been dispatched to replace some of them as backup for us. But you and I are mostly on our own."

Jellal nodded. He's done solo missions before; this one will be no different... unless-

His eyes betray him once more and land on the hollow of her throat, watching the pulse on her neck as it beats. He's entranced, noticing the way her skin shines in the light.

"We have another hour," she says to him, once again pulling him from his fantasies. "I suggest you prepare yourself."

* * *

He's officially uncomfortable. And Agent Jellal Fernandes, otherwise known by the alias "Mystogan," is never uncomfortable. He's stoic, cold, and unwavering from his job. No one ever knows what goes through uie mind, hence his code name. He was an enigma to all. However, a current red haired beauty has changed his famed reputation forever.

He sighs as her arm squeezes his, and has to look away as she presses her body against his. It's a terribly difficult situation, and he is so incredibly grateful for the _loose, baggy_ pants he has to wear.

She's dressed in tight, black cargo pants, ripped all up the legs to expose a considerable amount of her smooth skin. Tall combat boots. A black crop top, revealing cleavage (too much for Jellal's taste, but it's all part of the job). Heavy leather jacket. Hair pulled up into a messy bun. Thick makeup. Other men ogle her; she looks badass, like she can rip men apart with her bare hands.

Jellal resists the urge to chuckle. _Ahh, the irony of it all._

He's wearing black cargo pants tucked into heavy boots; a loose flannel with the top half unbuttoned, and fake tattoos decorating his neck and chest. He'd protested about the tattoo at first, but one glare from Titania and he all but threw himself into the bathroom to stick them to his body.

They walk into the main room of the Phantom Lord HQ, their eyes searching their surroundings. The room is large, but not overly so, and packed with mean-looking men and fewer women. Jellal notices the hungry looks in their gazes, and bites back the urge to whip out his gun, which is safe to say that that would _not_ be a good idea. Still, his fingers itch to grab his gun, which is hidden in the waistband of his pants.

They're supposed to be the reps of Eisenwald. Well, actually, Jellal is supposed to be the rep, Erza is supposed to be playing, well, his _callgirl._ Jellal's not usually against this protocol (and its not because he has a perverted mind) but he doesn't like that Erza has to act like this. _She is too good to be lowered like that._

He hears several catcalls- directed at Erza, how could they not be- and grits his teeth. She can tell he's tense and squeezes his arm. _"Go with it,"_ she breathes quietly. No one else can hear her except for him, like it should be. It's all a part of their training in the FIA.

There's movement to Jellal's left, so quick and flighty that he almost misses it. But his hand shoots out, quickly snatching the arm that is reaching greedily towards Erza, and yanks _hard._

He hears a startled yelp as the offender is thrown to the ground. He hears Erza's intake of breath, but he doesn't listen, and kneels down to the ground, jabbing his elbow into the other man, who gags and retches.

"Listen to me you sorry piece of shit," Jellal hisses. "You lay one _fucking_ hand on her and I'll rip you a new one. You got that?"

Okay, so maybe he isn't that vulgar in real life, but the gangs down here are used to some pretty foul expletives. If he wants to seem like he belongs, he has to bring out the trucker's mouth.

Erza smiles and giggles, running a comforting hand down his arm. To anyone else, she may have come off as promiscuous and as flirty as any other easy girl, but Jellal knows better. A cover up for her is as simple as breathing.

Suddenly, while Jellal still has the poor sap pinned to the ground, a booming voice interrupts the little situation. "What the hell is going on here," he hears a gruff voice say.

 _Shit's hit the fan,_ Jellal thinks. And that wasn't the inner gangster in him speaking. Because as he turns around and looks up, he finds him face to face with the one and only Jose Porla.

Part two of the mission is underway. However, with the angry glint of rage burning in Jose's eyes, Jellal has to wonder if they'll even make it to part one.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: two updates in one day. As the lovely AmnaK96 said earlier, "I'm on a roll!" In all seriousness though, I am. And quite happy, might I mention.**

 **Lol but I did enjoy writing this final installment of this threeshot. This was so much fun to write and much thanks to the Anon on tumblr who requested this. I shall post it on tumblr tomorrow! BUT in the meanwhile, enjoy reading, just like I've enjoyed writing after being in a rut for the past few weeks.**

 **Hope you guys all enjoy this as much as I did. Let me know what you think. I'd love to hear back from all of you!**

* * *

"So you're the crying Eisenwald whelp that was supposed to come yesterday," Jose says, eyeing Jellal suspiciously while his lackeys hold the marked man and his companion in vice grips. Jellal doesn't fall for the bait, but stares icily ahead, not even wincing when one of the Phantoms squeezes his arms too tight. Beside him, Erza stares ahead calmly, not reacting even when more people whistle at her appreciatively.

"Had trouble on the road," Jellal snarls. "Sorry to burst your bubble."

Jose raises a critical eyebrow, tapping his lip with one long, pointed finger. Erza lets out a large sigh, rolling her eyes. "Can you please let me go?" She complains, raising her voice to that of a whining teenage girl. "This has nothing to do with me."

Jose turns his attention to her, eyeing her scarlet locks appreciably. "Well, well, well, what _do_ we have here?" He asks, licking his lips. Jellal eyes his hands, noticing how the man's fingers twitched, as if aching for skin. That doesn't sit well with Jellal, and he has to hold himself back from pulling away from these men holding him down (because it's hard enough as it is to pretend to be weak enough to be held down) and jab Jose in the throat.

Erza raises her chin defiantly. "You're worst nightmare," she declares, and Jellal admires how brave she is. He knows that this is an act, her bravado, and that if she were to drop her "easy" farce, these men would be shaking in their boots; deathly afraid rather than salivating over what may be just another callgirl.

She's the best in the business. And seeing Titania work firsthand is a privilege.

Jose walks forward, reaching out a hand and taking Erza's chin, raising her head and inspecting her as if she was a piece of meat. Jellal has to hold back a growl in his throat.

Jose watches her, staring at her wide brown eyes, heavily caked with makeup. She pouts her lips, which have been painted red with lipstick. The exact shade of her hair.

"What do you have to offer, my beauty? What made you come here today, into the lion's den?" He asked her, a greedy look forming in his malicious eyes.

Erza yanks her chin out of his grasp. "More than you think," she hisses, batting her eyes that would make any man tremble at the knees. Jellal feels a surge of jealousy that she doesn't give that look to _him_ , but of course, he doesn't voice his opinion.

And of course, Jose falls for her. Jellal can see it in the man's eyes, desire, the lust. She's played him hard, and now holds him in the palm of her hand. There's no going back. Jose has fallen off the deep end.

Jose's eyes shoot to the men holding her. "You," he hisses. "Bring her to my chambers." The men scramble to do what they're told, and as they're leading Erza away, she shoots one confident look back at Jellal. He stares after her, praying that she'll be alright.

"Now you," says Jose, turning to Jellal. Jellal narrows his eyes as he stares down the gang leader. He has to exude confidence, lest the lackeys tear him apart.

"Have you brought what was asked?"

Jellal doesn't frown, doesn't give any sign that he is unaware of this. Erza conveniently left this juicy detail out of the briefing, but he won't curl up and cry like a baby because he missed some vital information. He must act cool.

"Yeah, I brought the shit," Jellal says. "But I'm not gonna give it until you get your hounds off of me." He wrenching on the arms holding his hands behind his back, and suppresses a grin when they loosen ever so slightly.

The gang leader narrows his eyes. "Take him to my office," says Jose after a moment of deliberation. "I'll find him when I've finished with my other business."

* * *

Either Jose is very stupid, or he thinks Jellal is very stupid, which is, in itself, inherently stupid. Either way, this is Jellal's perfect opportunity to grab the files.

Erza did not specify what they'd look like. What she did say was that they'd be labeled with the Tartaros mark, the most notorious gang in this underground world of deceit and murder. With eyes wide open, he searches the room.

No one is with him, which is equally stupid. He shuffles around Jose's desk, moving papers carefully. He opens drawers, gritting his teeth when he comes across nothing.

 _They have to be here somewhere._

Then, just as he is about to give up, he finds it. A secret compartment behind one of the drawers. With a happy grin, Jellal pops open the drawer just as a gunshot fires into the air. If it weren't for Jellal's training, he'd have jumped fifty feet in the air. All he does is grab the files and makes a mad dash for the door, just as it slams open, revealing as very flustered Erza.

"Let's go," she hisses, one hand reaching for him, the other clenched firmly around her gun. Without a word, Jellal shoves the files into his pants, then whips out his gun.

"What happened?" He asks, darting out Into the abandoned hallway, following the red haired goddess down the empty corridor.

"Let's just say Jose won't have to worry about those files anymore," she calls over her shoulder. At the same time, a man jumps in front of her, appearing from a side hallway, gun in hand. Without a word, Jellal fires his gun, and the man goes down without without a sound.

"Who's gunshot was that before?" He asks, jumping over the dead man. He knows it wasn't hers, thanks to the silencers that decorate both of their weapons.

"A man that breathes no longer," Erza tosses over her shoulder, ducking out of the hallway, with the speed and grace of a panther.

They duck into the empty courtyard, the same one that had been so full only a half hour or so ago. Silently, they make their way towards the main gates, like two shadows-"

"Shit!" Erza hisses, just as a loud gunshot fires. Jellal's eyes widen as a spray of blood splashes him in the face, then watches as Erza collapses soundlessly, blood seeping out of her body and pooling on the ground. She is so, unbelievably still.

"And down goes the bitch. Your next, Blue."

Jellal knows that voice too well now. He turns slowly to meet the eyes of Jose.

The man is in bad shape. His jaw is obvious broken, but it doesn't hinder him from talking. One eye is swollen shut, and his nose Is squashed flat. Blood seeps from several bullet holes in his chest. Remarkably, the man has not collapses from the wounds, nor from the sheer amount of blood loss.

Behind Jose, the rest of the Phantom crew have begun to creep out of the compound, guns and weapons at the ready. Jellal knows they will surround him, surround Erza, and as soon as Jose makes the call, they will be killed.

Erza hisses in pain, and Jellal sees her push herself up onto her elbows. Her gun is in her hand, and Jellal sees the fire in her eyes.

"Smoke. On my call," she breathes. His eyes widen, but his hand goes for the hidden pocket his shirt. His hand closes around the round object, and he grits his teeth. A tiny nod in her direction to show he understands, and she smiles.

Jose raises his gun, pointing it at Jellal's eyes. "Say goodbye, impost-"

"Now!" Erza cries, aiming her her gun and firing. Jellal whips the object out of his pocket and launches launches towards Jose just as the man falls, a perfect bullet hole just above his left eye.

The object lands at the dead man's feet. The Phantom crew is momentarily distracted, and Jellal uses this distractions to pick Erza up, throwing arm over his shoulder and sling her legs up. "Hold on," he whispers. He's got fifteen seconds to get out of this place,

He does it in ten, and gets far enough away that when the building explodes from the grenade he threw, he won't be hit by shrapnel. As he watches the building collapse into rubble, he feels the blood dripping down his arms from Erza's wounds and knows this day is far from over.

* * *

When she wakes, she is laying on his lap and deep green eyes are staring into hers. A burning pain is throbbing in her right shoulder, but she refrains from wincing.

She sits up slowly, feeling Jellal's eyes burning into her. He watches her with concern, his hands poised to catch her if she falls. But she she is steady, and turns slowly to face him.

"Thank you," she says, feeling feeling the clean bandages covering her shoulder. "You saved me back there."

He nods. "Don't mention it. I feel you'd have done the same for me."

"Did you get the files?"

"Affirmative."

"And Jose is dead?"

"Correct."

Erza purses her lips. "Then this mission is complete. We can head back to base."

He's quiet.

She watches him. He's handsome and rugged, despite the dirt and the cuts from their narrow escape. This entire time was a struggle, being so near him. She's never felt so alive like this, not with any agent they threw her with. But with Jellal, her world has just become the extraordinary.

But going back to the base will separate them. She doesn't like that.

He looks over at her. "I already sent word to base," he says slowly. "They have another mission for us. We just have to drop off these files and we'll be ready for the next assignment."

"Us?" Erza echoes. Are they really going to stay together.

Jellal nods. "They were impressed with how quickly we got the job done. They're willing to let us stay partners as long as we do these missions. So, what do you say? Can agents Mystogan and Titania handle the pressure of working together?"

Erza smirks, hiding her excited. "Just as long as you keep up," she says. "I'm up for it."

Jellal's eyes glitter with restrained happiness. "Couldn't ask for a better partner to watch my back."

"I couldn't agree more."

He takes her hand and shakes it firmly. "Pleasure to do business with you, Titania."

"And a pleasure to finally work with you, Mystogan," she replies.

Later, she'd wonder if perhaps it was the right thing for the FIA to put her and Jellal together. Because if they knew that the two of them were kissing on the job, they'd be thrown out for good.

* * *

 **A/N: please forgive the spelling/grammar errors in this. It's rather late and I'm too tired edit this. I'm sorry I'm so lazy right now. Hope you enjoyed it!**

 **-Wolf**


End file.
